George and the Dragon
' "George and the Dragon"' is episode 48 of the first season of Super Why! It first aired in 2011. Plot Fe Fi Fo Fum! The Giant has stepped on Pig's toy and he's too scared to ask for it back! The super readers venture into a classic tale to meet intrepid Knight George, who is about to face his own fears and battle a dragon to rescue a princess! Summary Whyatt greets the audience when he suddenly gets a call from Pig and he goes to see his friends playing with a frisbee. Whyatt then asks to join them when suddenly he accidentally throws the frisbee too far. Pig goes to get it when suddenly the Giant approaches and stepped on Pig's frisbee. But out of fear, Pig runs to Princess Pea and Whyatt and he tells them that he needs help, as he doesn't know what to do. Whyatt calls the others and they all meet up at the book club in order to discuss Pig's new problem. Once inside, he uploads the super computer and Pig explains his situation to the others, he's too afraid to ask for his new toy back but he has to get it back. So what should he do when he's too scared? Princess Pea then proceeds to use her magic and find the book they need to enter, "George and the Dragon". Whyatt then loads up the super letters to see that they need to find, a total of: 5 They then transform into the Super Readers before flying off into the book. The group then flies to a kingdom with many big rocks and oddly colored trees awaiting them! Super Why then begins to read a few sentences, "Princess Hope was stuck in a tower because of a scary dragon. Knight George wanted to rescuse Princess Hope. George was scared of the dragon." Alpha Pig then notices how much the both of them are in the same situation and they go to find Knight George. George introduces himself, then Alpha Pig asks if he'll really fight the dragon to save Princess Hope. He claims he will but he's frightened suddenly and begins to wander around curiously. Wonder Red asks about this, causing George to admit he doesn't know where the Dragon is... Alpha Pig decides he can use his amazing alphabet tools to search for the dragon. And so, using his Lucky Letter Lasso, Alpha Pig collects the letters to spell out Dragon. Which are D-R-A-G-O-N. He then adds them onto the special card with the dragons image on it. Spelling out the word has led them to the right area to reach the dragon and the tall tower Princess Hope is stuck in! Everyone goes inside as Super Why collects a R, and an E. Princess Hope speaks to George but just as he is about to reach the entrance door, he is frightened by the Dragon once more. He tries to be brave when suddenly he gets blinded when the shield part of his helmet falls down. This allows the dragon to pick him up and play with him. Princess Hope then suggests they try to make the dragon fall asleep and Princess Presto steps in. She then spells out the word: s-l-e-e-p. Her magical spelling works and Dragon falls asleep! He drops Knight George and curls up for a nap as Princess Presto joins the others and quietly congradulates them. Knight George once again tries to get into the tower so that he can reach princess Hope. And so, George and the Super Readers sneak on by, Super Why coming back to collect the super letter V. Knight George accidentally wakes up the Dragon and he keeps running around the tower. Princess Hope tells George that he doesn't need to be frightened but George tells her it is in his story. He then shows the sentence, "The Dragon scares George". Super Why takes out Dragon, then picks to put the word "Doughnut" in. But accidentally, the doughnut only got George stuck inside of it! Super Why tries again, this time switching Dragon and George around instead. So now the sentence says, "George scares the dragon". Effectively this helps Knight George when the Dragon suddenly approaches again, just when they thought it helped. Having enough, Princess Hope tells the Dragon that he needs to stop breathing fire, and that he has to let the Princess out of the tower. Hesitantly, the Dragon leaves and releases Princess Hope, who congradulates him for being so brave. George asks her if she had to be saved, when she informs him that she didn't really need to be saved, she just needed the dragon to move so that she could come down. She thanks him once more and Knight George accidentally stumbles into a bush! However, this also gets the final 2 super letters: B, and A. With that in mind, the Super Readers then leave after everyone says farewell to one-another. At the Bookclub, Whyatt uploads the brand new letters onto the Computer. The Answer is.... BRAVE Whyatt then asks why it's the answer and Red explains that despite his fear, George then told the dragon to leave them alone, which was very brave, despite his initial fear. Pig then realizes that despite how he feels, he must be brave in order to get his toy back. And so, he goes back to the spot and he slowly asks the Giant to give back his toy. The Giant then apologizes, as he had no idea that he had been standing on the toy to begin with! He then hands it over, then leaves as he continues to sing and the episode comes to an end... Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pig Eps